


Szantaż emocjonalny

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sabrifer, Threesome - M/M/M, brak bety, to wszystko przez RCS, trochę fluff, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyfer chce się posunąć do ostateczności.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szantaż emocjonalny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> To przez kolejne wyzwanie mojej siostry. Miał być Sabrifer? No to jest :)

Był piątkowy wieczór, kiedy Dean usłyszał krzyki.  Wychynął ostrożnie ze swojego pokoju, ciągnąc za sobą Castiela. Odkąd jego brat, zaczął się spotykać z Gabrielem i Lucyferem, wszystko zdziwaczało jeszcze bardziej. Albo się kłócili, albo byli obrzydliwie słodcy. I tylko czasami, kiedy normalnie rozwiali oraz stroili sobie żarty, byli znośni (oczywiście, o ile te żarty nie dotyczyły jego).

Dlatego, chcąc sprawdzić co się znowu dzieje, wolał wziąć swojego anioła do ochrony. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Sam! — Gabriel walił pięścią w drzwi. — Sam, przepraszam!

— Ja też, Sam! — krzyknął Lucyfer. — Prosimy, wyjdź.

— Co tu się dzieje? — spytał Dean. — Co zrobiliście mojemu bratu?

— Zabraliśmy go do wesołego miasteczka — zaczął Gabe. — No wiesz, żeby pojeździć na kolejkach, pograć w gry, najeść się słodyczy.

— Tak, i? — Castiel nie rozumiał o co chodzi.

— Nie wiedzieliśmy, że boi się klaunów — kontynuował Lucyfer. — Więc wepchnęliśmy go w ramiona jednego, żeby im zrobić zdjęcie…

Dean wybuchnął śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie tę sytuację.

— I co? To tyle? O to się obraził? — spytał, ocierając łzy śmiechu.

— Dean — syknął cicho Cas. — Ty też masz swoje lęki, pamiętasz? — wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha, ale Winchester był pewien, że tamci słyszeli to tak czy siak.

Uspokoił się jednak i powiedział:

— Powinniście go przeprosić. Chyba możecie się tam wpstryknąć, nie?

— Narysował w swoim pokoju sigle, które nie pozwalają nam wejść — westchnął młodszy archanioł. — Nie możemy go nawet porządnie przeprosić.

— Nie da się ich jakoś ominąć? — spytał.

— Mógłbym — powiedział Lucyfer.

— Ale? — Starszy Winchester miał złe przeczucia.

— Straciłbym przez to znaczną część łaski.

— Ani mi się waż! — Krzyknął Sam, wychodząc nagle z pokoju. — Nie wolno ci nigdy o tym myśleć, słyszysz? — przygarnął do siebie obu archaniołów. — Tak samo tobie, Gabe. Nie zniósłbym gdyby coś wam się stało.

— Chodź, Dean — szepnął Cas, ciągnąc go za rękaw i kierując się do ich sypialni. — Myślę, że dalej poradzą już sobie bez nas.

 


End file.
